The Coming of the Perfect Sayian
by supersayian4
Summary: What if there were a sayian like none other, what if he had the blood of every sayian within him, and if there was could the guys handly him.


*All the Characters in this Fan Fiction are Characters created by Akira, and now  
owned by Funimation. I don't claim any Rights.* Also This is very inaccurate It is  
all out of place I just wanted to get all the cool characters in where the otherwise  
could not be. This is going to be a saga.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dragonball GT  
  
  
Created By: Akira Toriyama  
  
  
Saga By: super_sayian_15  
  
  
  
  
  
Mount Kaminor  
  
  
"Come on Vegeta, I know you have more in you then that," Taunted  
  
Gokou. The Super Sayian watched as Vegeta got up from the ground, he had  
  
been struck by a Kamehameha right in the chest and he was hurting bad.   
  
  
"Ok Kakarotto, take this!" Vegeta put his left hand out and showed his  
  
palm to Gokou. A blue Sphere surrounded Vegeta. "Big Bang Attack!" Like a  
  
missile a giant energy ball was shot at Gokou, but he was ready for this one, he put  
  
two fingers two his forhead and disappeared. Suddenly an Elbow struck Vegeta in  
  
the Cranial sending him to the ground at great speed.   
  
  
"My turn again, Vegeta!" he looked down at him and pulled his hands back  
  
to one side of him as if they were forming a cup. "KA!" a blue ball began to form  
  
in the palm of his hands, "ME!" the ball grow double in size the size of a basketball  
  
now, "HA!" the ball now doubled in size again "ME!" the ball now half as big as  
  
him, and as he pushed out with cunning speed, "HA!" A beam leaves his hand  
  
with a diameter of four feet.   
  
  
"Galick-HO!" Vegeta is on his feet and he powers up to SSJ 2, he cupped  
  
his hands like the Kamehameha but when he released his hands they were both  
  
palm forward.   
  
  
The blasts callided in mid air, now they consontrated all their ki into who  
  
would win. As the blast got closer to Vegeta, Gokou smiled and said "I guess you  
  
lose, Vegeta!" Vegeta got an evil smile on his face, and said under his breath,  
  
"Thats what you think." his golden hair grew long and black, his pupils turned red,  
  
and his tail dropped out of the bottom his shirt, his upper body grew red with fur,  
  
Vegeta, after promising before the fight with Gokou the they would not do it, had  
  
gone Super Sayian 4. With in a matter of a second Vegeta pulled one hand back  
  
and left one forward and yelled "Big Bang Attack!" He shot a red Energy Ball out  
  
of his hand. The first and second attack hit Gokou at full force and Gokou literally  
  
left sight of Vegeta, the attacks carried him twenty miles away in a matter of  
  
minutes.   
  
  
When Gokou finally got back to Vegeta he was mad. But when he saw  
  
Bulma yelling at Vegeta, and that Vegeta was rubbing the back of his head and had  
  
a worried look on his face, Gokou knew that Bulma had been watching and that  
  
she was mad about what Vegeta had done to him, he thought at first to let Bulma  
  
go on for a little while but when Vegeta saw him and gave him the help me look,  
  
Gokou dropped down to the ground and walked over to then acting surprised.   
  
  
"Vegeta, I told you that you could do it, you didn't thank that you could  
  
beat me but you did," Gokou looked at Bulma, "I told him with my thoughts to  
  
give me all he's got in Super Sayian 4 and he didn't think he could make any  
  
difference but he did." Bulma's look changed. She gave Gokou "THE LOOK"  
  
then turned and walk back down the mountain to there home.   
  
  
When she was out of sight, "Thanks, Kakorotto," said Vegeta.   
  
"No problem Vegeta," said Gokou. Vegeta turned his back to go home.   
  
"Oh, Vegeta, can you do me a favor, Gokou took a senzue bean out of his pocket,  
  
put this in your pocket." said Gokou.   
  
  
"What for?" asked Vegeta with a puzzled look on his face he had taken his when  
  
he blasted Gokou twenty miles away.  
  
  
"Just do it." answered Gokou with a smile on his face. "Bye then."  
  
"Whatever, bye, Kakorotto." said Vegeta as he turned yet again to go home.   
  
  
He got about four steps when Gokou said, "And Vegeta remember, you never  
  
break your promises to me when we train, DRAGONFIST!" Vegeta turned with  
  
enough time to see a read fist coming at him because that was the last thing he saw  
  
for the next two days.   
  
  
With one punch Gokou had put Vegeta in a Comma. And it was two days  
  
later before he awoke from his deep sleep.  



End file.
